Tattooed Love Boys
by ravenclawpride
Summary: Harry and Draco plan to surprise each other by getting tattoos to celebrate their two year anniversary. H/D oneshot


"Please, Blaise, pleeaassee! I promise I won't ask you for anything else ever again!" Draco begged his best friend.

Blaise snorted and shot Draco a disbelieving look.

"…fine, I won't ask for anything else for the rest of the week. Just do this!"

"No, Draco, I'm not coming with you."

"But what if I pass out, or need someone to distract me?" Draco said with a pout.

"Well, that's just the risk you're going to have to take, aren't you?"

Draco huffed, crossing his arms and glaring at his so-called best friend. "You know, Zabini, this is a very important thing I'm doing to celebrate my two year anniversary with Harry, and if you can't support it, then-,"

"You know, Draco," Blaise cut in. "I can't believe you, of all people, would want to get a tattoo. I mean, you _just_ escaped being branded with that bloody Dark Mar…"

Blaise trailed off as Draco frowned and looked down at his hands, which were clenched tightly on top of the table.

"Shit, Draco…I'm sorry. I didn't mean…"

"It's fine, Blaise," Draco replied softly, still not meeting his eyes.

"Look, if it's that important, I'll come with you to get your tattoo," Blaise conceded.

Draco's face suddenly lit up with a huge smile.

"Oh, fuck it, you just completely manipulated me into that, didn't you? You little shit."

Draco smirked as he lifted his glass of Butterbeer to take a sip. "And you call yourself a Slytherin."

x

"You're getting a_ tattoo_?" Ron said, eyes wide.

"Yes, what's the big deal?" Harry asked.

Ron shrugged. "It's so…rebellious. Didn't figure you as one of those bad boys."

Hermione snickered. "Bad boys?"

"Shut up," Ron mumbled.

"Bill has tattoos," Harry pointed out.

"Bill also has hair longer than Ginny and a pierced ear. I would hardly see him as style inspiration," Ron replied.

"Well, it helped him get Fleur, didn't it?" Hermione said.

Harry smirked as Ron made a sulking face into his plate of chicken.

"I think it's a great idea, Harry. I'm sure Draco will love it," Hermione said.

"He will," Harry said. "He thinks tattoos are sexy."

"Urgh," Ron groaned around his mouthful of food.

"Anyway, I want the tattoo to be a surprise, but I think he already suspects something. Last week he brought home this tattoo magazine and kept showing me designs and asking me if I liked them."

Ron swallowed. "Why don't you throw him off? Next time he asks, just pretend as though you don't really like tattoos, or something. Then he'll be totally surprised when you show up with one."

Harry nodded slowly. "That could work."

x

"Is that alright, Mr Malfoy?" the tattoo artist asked.

Draco looked down at his lower hip, where the artist had outlined 'H&D' in ornate calligraphy script, and under that, a tiny silhouette of a stag.

"I think it looks good. Right, Blaise?"

Blaise was pointedly staring at the wall to the left of Draco. "I'm not going to look. You have half your pants pulled down."

"As if you haven't seen anything before. We shared a dorm for seven years. Don't be such a prude; I'm covered with a towel."

Blaise sighed and reluctantly glanced down. "Yeah, it looks fine."

Draco nodded approvingly. "Good. Go ahead, Mitch," he said to the tattoo artist. "Remember, I want the stag to move if someone touches it."

"Got it, Mr Malfoy."

Mitch picked up the tattoo gun from his table of equipment and scooted his stool closer to Draco, who lay back on the table and willed himself to relax.

Blaise raised an eyebrow down at him. "Having second thoughts?"

"No," Draco shot back, but gripped the sides of the table.

"Okay, here we go," Mitch said, as the needle began to buzz.

Draco screwed his eyes shut as he felt the vibration of the needle against his skin. After a few moments, he opened them to find Blaise smiling at him in amusement.

"It's actually not that bad," Draco said, surprised.

At least it wasn't, until ten minutes into the tattooing. The patch of skin where the tattoo was located felt raw and was throbbing in pain, and Draco honestly thought he was about to die. He alternated between swearing, groaning in pain and gripping Blaise's arm so tightly he had to put a numbing charm on it.

"Bloody hell, Draco," Blaise muttered, renewing the charm on his wrist as Draco moaned, his arm resting across his eyes. "This is exactly why I didn't want to come along."

"Is it almost finished?" Draco rasped, his throat sore from an hour of complaining and swearing. Loudly.

"Nearly there," Mitch replied distractedly as he concentrated on the outline of the stag.

Twenty minutes later, Draco and Blaise sighed in relief as Mitch finished filling in the stag, and prodding Draco softly with his wand, murmured an incantation that would animate it.

"Thank Merlin," Blaise said, gingerly rubbing his wrist after prying Draco's hand off it.

"Is it over? Is it done?" Draco asked, opening his eyes and slowly propping himself up on his elbows.

"Yup," Mitch said, cleaning up the excess ink around the tattoo. Draco looked down at his hip as Mitch gently poked the stag with his finger, and it started to prance around.

"Oh, I love it! Look, Blaise, isn't it great?"

"Yes, yes, it's lovely. Can we go now? You owe me a very large drink."

x

"Harry…don't," Draco mumbled, nudging away his boyfriend's hand as it crept up his shirt.

"What?"

"I'm not in the mood, okay?"

"Baby, are you alright? You're always in the mood."

"Well, not tonight." Draco shifted further down the couch and picked up his magazine from the coffee table as Harry turned his attention back to the TV.

"Harry?" Draco held out the magazine. "What do you think of this?"

Harry looked down and saw a very attractive topless man with a quote tattooed across his chest in large script. He thought back to his conversation with Ron and Hermione yesterday.

"Hmm." Harry shrugged. "I don't think tattoos are all that great."

There was a moment of silence before Draco asked "What?"

Harry shrugged. "I mean, tattoos are okay and all, but why would anyone want to mark their skin forever?" He leaned forward and kissed Draco's pale neck. "Especially yours."

Draco pushed Harry away and leapt off the couch, mumbling "Excuse me," as he ran into their bedroom.

X

"Hey babe, do you want to go out for dinner tonight? Hermione says the new Greek restaurant at Hogsmeade is great," Harry said loudly over the noise of the shower.

"Harry? What are you doing in here?" Draco asked from behind the shower curtain.

"Um...I'm shaving." Harry frowned. They often both used the bathroom at the same time every day, sometimes they even shared the shower. Why did Draco sound so weird about it?

"Are you almost done in there? Do you want me to join you?" Harry grinned suggestively.

"No! I'm done," Draco called out in a slightly high-pitched voice.

The shower turned off and Harry watched in the mirror as an arm snuck out from behind the curtain and grabbed a towel. Draco emerged dripping wet, with the white towel wrapped tightly around his waist. Harry set down his razor and turned, placing his arms around his boyfriend and pulling him in.

"You look so sexy," Harry purred, running his hands down Draco's back and reaching for the knot that held the towel together.

"Harry, stop!" Draco slapped his hand away and untangled himself from Harry's arms.

"Draco, what's wrong with you? You haven't let me touch you in three days and we haven't had sex-,"

"It's not always about sex, Harry!" Draco pulled the towel higher around himself.

"What? I know it's not, and just because I touch you doesn't mean I want sex. I just...I miss you."

Draco stood in silence in the middle of the bathroom as water slowly dripped down to form a puddle around his feet.

Harry sighed. "Will you just tell me what's wrong?"

"I can't," Draco said softly.

Harry turned and left the bathroom, closing the door behind him.

X

"What do you guys think?" Harry asked over his shoulder.

"Oh, that's clever, Harry!" Hermione exclaimed.

"…what is it?" Ron asked.

"Honestly, Ron, did you never pay attention in Astronomy? That's Draco, the constellation." She traced a finger along the stars joined by lines on Harry's upper shoulder.

"Ooh," Ron nodded, understanding. "So did it hurt?"

Harry pulled his shirt back on. "Not too bad. At least the design wasn't that complicated, so it was over quickly."

"Does Draco still suspect something?" Hermione asked.

"No, he hasn't really mentioned anything. But he's been acting really weird. He barely lets me touch him and we haven't shagged in—,"

"Lalalalala," Ron sang loudly, sticking his fingers in his ears.

"Oh, honestly," Hermione sighed, rolling her eyes.

"-in three days," Harry finished.

"That's not normal?"

"No...I don't know what's wrong with him. And we argued yesterday when I tried to touch him and he hasn't spoken to me since."

Harry rubbed his hands over his face. "And it's our anniversary tomorrow. I don't know what to do."

"Just do what you had planned. I'm sure everything will be fine," Hermione suggested.

Harry shrugged. "I guess."

They looked over at Ron, who was still singing with his eyes closed.

"How long do you think we should leave him like this?" Hermione asked in amusement.

X

Harry awoke early the next morning. Draco was still asleep, burrowed deep under the covers with only messy blond hair sticking out. Harry leaned in and pressed a soft kiss to the top of Draco's head, feeling disappointed that the only contact he could have with Draco was when he was unconscious to the world.

He got out of bed and padded to the kitchen, casting a silencing charm so Draco wouldn't be woken up by the noise of him cooking. Harry put together a tray of Draco's favourite breakfast- two burnt slices of toast, strawberry jam, two eggs sunny side up and a bowl of sliced mango along with a cup of coffee.

Harry returned to the bedroom carrying the tray and placing it on his bedside table carefully. He knelt on the bed and pulled the blanket slightly down. Draco shifted and made a soft sound of

protest, trying to pull the blanket back over himself.

"Draco, wake up," Harry said softly.

Draco cracked one sleepy grey eye open.

"Happy anniversary," Harry said with a smile.

Draco slowly sat up, blinking at Harry warily. "Happy anniversary," he replied.

Harry kissed Draco softly, surprised when he didn't protest. He pulled away reluctantly and picked up the tray. "I made you breakfast."

Draco smiled as Harry placed the tray across his lap. "My favourite! Thank you."

"You're welcome." Harry sat on the bed and watched as Draco bit into a piece of toast. "There's something I have to show you. I got something to celebrate our two year anniversary."

Harry pulled off his shirt and turned, displaying the tattoo on his back. After a few seconds of silence, he turned back to find Draco staring at him with his mouth hanging open, the slice of toast lying on the bedspread.

"Draco? Do you like it?"

"You-you...got a tattoo? But...you said..."

Harry rolled his eyes. "I know, I said tattoos weren't all that great. That was Ron's idea, because I said you might have suspected something... Draco?" Harry trailed off as a dangerous look crept over Draco's face.

"You. Utter. Bastard!" Draco yelled, picking up the toast and flinging it at Harry.

"Draco! What's the matter?" Harry cried out, stepping aside to avoid the flying toast.

Draco placed his tray on the bedside table and leapt out of bed, stalking towards Harry angrily.

"What's wrong? Do you not like it?" Harry asked, backing into the closet door as Draco came closer.

"I spent four days without sex and avoiding your touch because of that bloody _Weasel's _idea? I slept with a shirt on for three nights because you lied about liking tattoos! Potter, you prick!"

"Draco! Just tell me what's going on!"

Draco tore off his t-shirt and pushed his boxer shorts down slightly, pointing at the tattoo on his hip. "This is what's going on! I got a tattoo for our anniversary, spending two hours in complete _agony, _only to have you tell me you tell me you don't find tattoos attractive!"

Harry stared at Draco's naked, inked hip in shock. "You got a tattoo of our initials?" He reached out and touched the tattoo gently with his fingertips, ignoring Draco's angry snarl. "And you got a stag." He brushed the stag softly, gasping as it started to move.

He looked up at Draco, who still looked severely pissed off. "That is so fucking sexy."

He seized Draco around the waist and kissed him hard on the lips. Draco moaned loudly and placed his arms around Harry's neck, then jumped up and wrapped his legs around Harry's waist. Harry moved toward their bed and bent forward, laying Draco down on the rumpled sheets and proceeded to examine his boyfriend's new tattoo with his tongue.

Later, Harry and Draco laid entwined in bed, Draco feeding his satisfied boyfriend pieces of mango.

"So you _do_ find tattoos attractive," Draco said.

"Extremely. Especially when they're on you."

"Hmm. And I love yours. Draco the constellation, very clever."

Harry pressed a kiss to Draco's temple. "Happy anniversary, baby."

He rubbed his thumb gently over Draco's bare hip and smiled as he felt the little stag stir under his fingertips.

The end!


End file.
